1. Field of the Invention
This specification discloses a reactor in which a reactor main body is pressed against a cooler via a heat dissipation sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-154757 (JP 2014-154757 A), a reactor in which a bottom surface of a reactor main body is pressed against a cooler via a heat dissipation sheet is disclosed, the reactor main body having a core, around which a coil is wound. Except for the vicinity of the bottom surface, the reactor main body is covered with a resin cover, and a bottom surface of the coil is projected from the resin cover. By fixing the resin cover to the cooler, the coil and the resin cover are fixed in a state of being tightly adhered to the heat dissipation sheet without clearance.
The heat dissipation sheet is flexible. Thus, a reactive force is generated from the heat dissipation sheet to the coil and the resin cover by pressing the coil and the resin cover against the heat dissipation sheet. The coil and the resin cover are tightly adhered to a wide range of the heat dissipation sheet and crushing the heat dissipation sheet. Thus, the reactive force that is applied to the coil and the resin cover from the heat dissipation sheet is large. In order to attach the reactor main body to the cooler, a distance between the resin cover and the cooler needs to be reduced against a large reactive force, resulting in hard work.